Overflow
by Reinbeauchaser
Summary: What lurks in the bowels of the sewers? What icky things await the hapless four turtles. With weapons at the ready, our heroes in a half shell meet their challenge 'head' on. Be forewarned, it's not a pretty picture. A one shot complete!


**_DISCLAIMER:_**_ Don't own the TMNT's. This idea just popped into my head and was finished in less than an hour. For me, that's a record. Personally, I completely understand their trepidation. Wouldn't you? _

_(Somewhat revised from the original upload)_

**What lurks in the bowels of the sewers? What icky things await the hapless four turtles? With weapons at the ready, our heroes in a half shell meet their challenge 'head' on. Be forewarned, it is not a pretty picture. A one shot - complete!**

**OVERFLOW**

Edging warily towards the previously unexplored nether regions of the sewer system, four adolescent weapons-carrying mutant turtles come to a panicky stop. Suddenly, Mikey's quavering voice filled them with dread, "D-d-d-did you guys hear that?"

Leo quickly flattened himself against the concrete wall of the tunnel, trying to stay calm. Just around the corner was a gurgling type sound, deep and resonating. It only made the trepidation worse for the hapless four brothers. Yet, as brave a front as he tried to portray, it was quite apparent that Leo was just as freaked out as those were behind him. While his plastron heaved from his anxiety-laden breathing, he quickly shot a look back at Mikey. A look that told all of them to be quiet. Even Raph kept his mouth shut for once, deciding that whatever it was that had made the noise was something to be taken very seriously. Despite his usual gung ho attitude about 'just doin' it', this was one time where he was glad Leo led the way!

"Guys, you need to keep quiet. Who knows what lurks in here." Leo hushed, "I mean, we've never had this kind of problem before, okay." Leo tested his weapon as he gulped nervously. He eyed his brothers who then checked their own weapons. Each one swallowed in apprehension as they considered their plan of attack. They knew that '_things'_ lurked within the dark interior of the next sewer system. _Things_ that they could not see but they knew were there. Worse, by far, was that these _things_ could make you very, very sick if one were exposed to them.

It nearly made Mike want to faint.

_"Why do I have to do this, why? It's not MY fault. Just because I discovered the problem doesn't mean that I have to fix it. Shouldn't that be Don's job?"_ Mike kept complaining to himself. It just wasn't fair at all.

"Hey," he asked his brothers nervously, his voice almost squeaking, "a - any chance one of you guys feels brave right about now?"

"For the umpteenth time, Mikey, you're gonna do it, 'cuz it's your fault!" Raph snapped.

"Is not! I couldn't help it. How was I to know it would do that?"

"Guys, be quiet." Leo admonished. He positioned the long-handled brush over his shoulder as he asked, "Don, d'ya have your weapon ready?"

Don checked his armament of choice, "Yep, the Lysol, the bleach, got both of em."

"Hey, Raph, got the mop and bucket of water?" the fearless-leader asked next.

"Yep…but I still don't unda'stand why Splinta's makin' all of us do dis. I think Mikey should be th' one ta do it!" Raph complained, twirling the mop against the concrete floor. He scowled at his younger brother and threatened him as Mikey stuck his tongue out,"You wanna eat th' mop, Mike? I cun arrange it!"

Mike shook his head nervously, his eyes going slightly wide. He backed up a pace or two, just to give his more surly brother some room.

"Knock it off, Raph! Splinter feels the job should be on all our shoulders since we haven't done much, other than go and leave." Leo explained. He again faced the direction of their challenging task and wondered if they were up to it. They'd really been slacking off training for this and that's what worried him the most.

After a few minutes of decision-making, Leo finally asked, "Mikey, you ready with the plunger?"

No reply.

"Mikey?" Leo looked back and soon saw the reason for his brother's lack of response. There on the concrete floor of the hallway was Mike, passed out cold. "Oh, for Pete's sake." Leo complained as he quickly went over to his fallen sibling.

After a few moments of shaking him, Leo managed to wake his brother. "You okay, bro?" he asked.

"Yeah, I guess." Mike said feebly as he shook his head to clear it of any lingering lightheadedness. He then sat up. Looking hopefully over at the others, he asked in a trembling voice, "S - so, is – is it d - done, yet?"

Raph sneered as he grumped, "Nope, th' toilet's jus' as stopped up an' flow'n all ova th' place ' as it was when ya finished with it a while 'go!"

Mike then groaned, grabbed his plastron as if he were about to get sick, and passed out once more.

"Per'snally," Raph grouched as he looked down at his nearly comatose brother, "I think we outta throw him in there an' lock th' door."

"Either that…" Donatello commented dryly, "…or don't let Mike eat refried beans again!"


End file.
